nozoeli's miracle
by nozoelijolks
Summary: Nozomi and eli have been dating for a while and haven't been that careful follow their journey into becoming idols and moms.


Hello! this is my first fanfic please enjoy. I may read over it again and fix up any grammar mistake or add in new details.

The test

It's been 2 month since Eli-chi and I first had sex with each other, we have done it couple times after that. I noticed that lately I'm extra emotional and would cry for the stupidest reason, like the time eli-chi wouldn't text me so I thought she was cheating on me. Tonight eli-chi and I are going out for dinner, I put on my purple dress that I brought the other day. When I zipped it up I noticed that it was tight around my chest and stomach.i looked down at my chest and noticed they looked a bit bigger. Mmm weird,maybe I should start eating healthier, once I was ready I sat on the couch and watched tv. I started to doze off and didn't hear Eli-chi knocking on the door. I was woken by Eli-chi shaking me.

Me: did I fall asleep?

Eli-chi: yeah, are you alright you never fall asleep during the day.

Me: mmm I have been feeling tired lately.

Eli-chi: I'm sure you're just not sleeping enough during the night

We started walking to the restaurant I could hear my stomach making noise, I was starving even though I just ate 3 hours ago. When we arrived I ordered about 3 plates of food and Eli-chi ordered the spaghetti.

Eli-chi: that's a lot of food nozomi

Me: I'm hungry

Eli-chi: you have been hungry a lot for the past 3 weeks or so

Me: I know

Our food finally arrived and I ate all mine in half an hour. I was still little bit hungry so I ordered a big bowl of ice cream. Eli-chi was to full for dessert. After I ate my ice cream we went back to my place where we watched tv. I fell asleep on eli-chi. I woke up feeling sick and vomiting.

Eli-chi: nozomi are you sick?

Me: I think so, could be food poisoning

Eli-chi: weren't you sick for the last week in the mor…. I know let's go

Eli-chi picked up my arm and drove me to the drug store. She gave me a drink and told me drink it fast, which I did. We walked over to the pregnancy test

Me: you think I'm pregnant

Eli-chi: that's the only way that explains all the things happening to you.

Me: which one do we choose

Eli-chi: I don't know

I picked up one that says first response, we payed for it and went home. I started getting the urge to pee. I went straight to the bathroom. Eli-chi gave me the testes on the way which I took. When I was done I told Eli-chi to come inside so we can see the results.

Me: what are we going to do

I started crying

Eli-chi: don't worry we will get through it together

Me: I don't want this baby

Eli-chi: nozomi what!

Me: I don't want to have kids yet. I don't want this baby, I'm too young.

I started crying harder into Eli-chi.

Eli: your mom had your brother at 15 and your brother had maki at 15. You're 18, you can do it.

Me: I have my business to think about and don't have time to raise a child

Yes I own a business. Well it's a small part of my family business. My family is one of the riches family in the world. All the popular technology brands you use, it's own by us. When I was little my dad gave me the PlayStation business. I personally designed the ps 3 and 4.

I cried even more into Eli-chi

Eli: you're making it seem like your alone. You got me to help you raise it

Me: I know I'm so grateful for you

That night I cried myself to sleep.

The next morning we went to the doctors to get test down and make sure everything is fine. Once we got their and all the test come back healthy and differently pregnant. We went to go and get some parfaits, I was craving one all day

Me: this is so good

Eli-chi: it is isn't it

I think I ate about 3 parfaits

Eli-chi: someone is hungry

Me: I know this one is hungry

Eli-chi: well your going to be eating like this for the next 9 months

Me: yep can't wait to eat all i want

Eli-chi: just don't go overboard

After parfaits we went to the park for a walk, I was surprised to see umi and her friends kotori and honoka eating ice cream together

Eli-chi: when are we telling your family

Me: when I'm 3 months just in case something happens

Eli-chi: alright

We walked over to them

Me: hey guys

Umi: hey nozomi and Eli. How are you ?

Eli-chi: good thanks, oh nozomi you want ice cream?

Me: sure. Well see you girls, I will text you later

We went to get ice cream and headed home.

We sat on the couch watching tv

Eli: Do you want to keep the baby now?

Me: not really but I would feel horrible if I killed it

I felt a couple of tears run down my face. I looked around the apartment and notice that there's no room for a baby.

Me: we should probably get a bigger house or apartment?

Eli-chi: this is a one bedroom right?

Me: yeah, we should at least get 3 three and use one room for a study.

Eli-chi: can we afford that?

Me: yeah, we can afford a big mansion if we wanted to.

Eli-chi: the baby is due in October so let's start looking in August

Me: all right

We continued watching tv until Eli-chi fall asleep, so I got up and placed a blanket o her and went up to get a drink. I started to get sick when I started drinking juice. I ran to the bathroom to throw up it lasted for 10 minutes before I returned to the couch and fell asleep. I woke up with a sore back, eli-chi was fast asleep still so I started to make breakfast. I made rice, fish and vegetables, i couldn't wait to eat it. I served it on the plate and woke up eli-chi so she could eat it. It ended up being good.


End file.
